Bloody Hell,
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: A powerful magical being appears in the middle of Wolfram and Hart, and Spike and Angel are faced with a new case and mystery. (Crossover with post BtVS)
1. Default Chapter

"What are you talking about you wanker? My crypt was better then your bloody hell hole," Spike argued with Angel, sitting in a leather chair in Angel's office. Angel slammed down his papers on his desk, glaring at Spike.

"Yours was dirty and filthy! You had a shitty TV to watch passions! I had a nice large bed with silk sheets," Angel yelled back at Spike, trying to win the argument.

"Yeah, well Buffy didn't seem to mind-" Spike started, but stopped, hearing a growl escape Angel's throat.

"Don't bring up Buffy; you had an unfair advantage…"

They were both stopped by a cough, and they turned to Wesley, who was clearing his throat, "Were you two just arguing about the crypts you lived in, in Sunnydale?" Wesley rolled his eyes, realizing this must be the feud of the day.

Angel coughed and brushed off his shirt, trying to look somewhat professional. Spike just smiled at him, knowing he had won it. _For now… _ "Wes, what did you need?" Angel asked, looking up to Wesley, and avoiding eye contact with Spike, who was still smiling.

"There is a commotion, downstairs. A girl was transported, no one can get near her, and you better come and see." Wesley watched Angel, whose head lifted up and looked around, as if he was sensing something.

"It's a Slayer, I can feel her." Spike said, also rising from his slouch, looking around.

"Why can't anyone get near her?" Angel asked, his eyes lowering to watch Wesley curiously.

Wesley opened his mouth, but closed it. He opened it again but sighed and shook his head, not figuring out how to put what exactly was going down on the ground floor of Wolfram and Hart.

Spike and Angel took the hints as they got up and walked from Angel's office, Wesley behind them and made their way to the new commotion of the day.

Harmony stood against the wall, reeling in horror. Angel looked from Harmony to the entrance and gasped. People, mostly all coworkers at Wolfram and Hart were surrounding a girl, with dirty brown hair, who was on the ground. She sat, leaning on her elbows, her head shaded and hidden by her long dirty brown hair. She wore brown rags, all falling apart, barely grasping her small body. A man tried to come close to her but she started breathing fast and whimpering.

As the man came close, he reached out to touch her shoulder. She recoiled in horror and cried out, and a bright purple flash covering the room. The man went flying into the wall, where he slid down and laid there. Spike watched the man, before looking back to the girl, "Bloody hell." He whispered.

Angel nodded in agreement, a little shocked by the scene. Lorne came up behind him, talking to Angel. "Crazy, I would love to hear her sing, of course, if we can manage to calm her down Angelkins."

Angel nodded and shouted out to the entire room. "Everyone! Get back to work! She will be dealt with, but you are doing nothing by just standing there!" Angel shouted out, the growl in his tone sending everyone the hint that he was serious.

The crowd slowly stripped away, leaving Spike, Angel, Lorne, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred. The girl seemed to slow down somewhat, as no one was approaching her anymore. Angel slowly inched towards her, his hand reaching out. The girl froze, her head leaning up, sensing something coming close.

Her raspy breaths became urgent as she started whimpering again. "It's alright, I won't hurt you, and I just want to help…" His hand grasped her shoulder as she cried out. Angel shouted as his face vamped out. He flew back against the wall, after the bright purple light hit him. He got up, his face returning to normal as he moved slowly, sore.

The girl cried out as a feather stuck into her arm. Angel recognized it as a dart as he looked over to Wesley, who held the dart gun. He also recognized it as the dart gun Wesley had shot him with when he was Angelus… The girl collapsed, lying on the ground, passed out. A purple aura was around her, as if protecting her.

The aura weakened and finally disappeared, as Angel came closer, limping slightly, still sore from hitting the wall, which had a nice indent of his body now. His hand shook slightly as his hand grasped her shoulder, wincing, expecting being thrown again but when it didn't come, he opened his eyes. He turned her body over and gasped, stumbling back, and falling onto the ground on his butt.

"Buffy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Spike raced over to the girl, in desperation and total surprise. "It can't be!" Spike said breathlessly, despite having to breath anyway. He leaned over the girl and his jaw dropped, "bloody hell," he muttered again, seeing the face, and knowing it was Buffy.

"Is it?" Stammered Fred, still a little surprised as she looked over at the fallen girl. "She had strong magic about her… and isn't Buffy a blonde?"

"It's dirt…" Spike said quietly, picking up the girl and setting her into his lap. Her hair was like sticks it was so filthy. The rags were torn and her breasts were barely covered, and her body was just as dirty. He could smell magic hanging off of her, and her scent was so faint, it must've been why he hadn't recognized her.

"What happened to her?" Spike asked, to no one in particular, looking at the girl he hadn't recognized the last previous moments. The fear in her scared breaths, the dirty, sickly look to her appearance, the powerful magic…

"We are finding out now," Angel said his voice firm and serious. It was also filled with anger, wondering who could've brought such a fate onto Buffy. "Chain her up,"

"Chain her?" Spike growled, setting the sleeping Buffy on the ground and turning to face Angel, his face angry. "That won't get her to calm down, we need to try something else, and like hell I will let you chain her up."

"Look's like we won't have to chain her up after all." Lorne remarked, pausing the growing feud between the two as he pointed to the stirring Buffy, the dart must not have been that strong, since she was already waking up.

She grabbed the dart with the red feather and yanked it out, throwing it to the ground and staring at it, scared and horrified. She looked up to see two men in front of her as she scrambled against the wall, purple wisps of magic coming off her body, as she watched them with large eyes.

"Buffy, love, calm down," Spike cooed, kneeling down, close to her body, which she pushed against the wall, watching the man. His hand went to move the hair from her eyes but he received a small shock through his body at the touch of her hair. His hand shot back as fast as he shook his hand. "Bloody hell!" He shouted through his teeth, causing Angel to let out a snort of laughter.

That frightened Buffy as she started crying, holding out her hands, to keep the vampire away from her. Angel walked over to Buffy and pushed Spike behind him, causing Spike to growl. He knelt down this time and stared at Buffy, whose scared eyes just stared back. He slid out his hand, which was shaking. She looked down at his hand, and then met back with his eyes, nervous.

Her hand slid out, shaking like Angel's, but more. Purple wisps came from her hand until it met Angel's, and he slowly grasped it. He stood slowly, his hand still holding Buffy's as she stood, her body looking even frailer now that she was standing.

"Angel." Angel said to her, pointing to himself, trying to indicate that it was his name. He tried smiling, but it came out as his sheepish, nervous smile he was known for. She just stared at him, and he slowly led her over to the others, and then was joined by Spike, who watched their hands aggravated.

Lorne held out his hand, eager to read the girl's mind. He wanted her to speak, and then sing, so he could find out what had happened to the powerful slayer he had met years back. She recoiled back away from him, turning around and leaning against Angel, her hands wrapped up against his chest. She let out a whimper and Angel awkwardly wrapped his hands around Buffy, trying to calm her down.

She looked up at him; staring into his eyes again as she let out a little whisper, "Help." Spike jumped, surprised by the sound of her voice. It was small, weak, and what had really scared him was the sound of fear.

Angel nodded and touched her hair lightly, causing her to wince. "Sing." He told her, causing her a moment of confusion that passed through her face. The expression disappeared as she recognized the word.

"Sing?" She asked again, her voice cracking, her voice chords sore from lack of use. Angel just nodded to her and she opened her mouth again, trusting the man who she leaned against. "I touch the fire and it freezes me I look into it and its black. Why can't I feel?" She sang her voice cracking and faltering.

Spike heard the song she sang and recognized it, thinking back to that night as he turned away, sadness consuming him. He walked from the room, not wanting everyone to see him like that, and not wanting Angel to be the one that holds her.

Angel looked from Spike's back to Lorne, looking for a reaction. Lorne's eyes widened slightly as he walked from the room, opening the first door and going in, throwing out two humans who were inside. He slammed the door and they all heard the door locking.

"Uh oh," Fred said quietly, as Wesley protectively put his arms around Fred, both their eyes watching Angel, unsure of what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel took a step foreword to go find out the information from Lorne. He froze, Buffy still gripping onto him, frightened. He took a small unneeded breath and sighed lightly, telling himself this wasn't the Buffy he knew, and she was frightened and scared, and so far she was the only one he trusted. At least he assumed she trusted him.

He ushered her small body with him as he made his way to the room with Lorne inside. She seemed to have not known how to walk since she faltered and stumbled in few simple steps.

"Lorne, what did you see?" Angel asked, strictly, knocking on the door. Lorne opened it a creek, took one look to Buffy and then back up at Angel. He closed the door again. Angel sighed, knocking again against the door and waited, as Lorne slowly opened the door again.

"I rather not talk about this, not yet at least. Especially not in front of her, not with her standing there." Lorne closed the door for a final time and Angel heard the faint click of the lock. He sighed, wondering what he was going to do with Buffy.

"Let me take her, I will take her to a bathroom, help her clean up, and get in new clothes." Spike said, staring at Angel, his voice toneless and empty, trying to keep himself from breaking down at the sight of the Slayer.

Angel growled, Spike being the last person he wanted to give Buffy too. Spike sneered back at Angel, "Bloody hell Peaches, I love Buffy as much as you, and I would not do anything to her, I want to know the bastards who did this to her as much as you do. And… well, what about Nibblet? She was with Buffy last time I heard from her, she could be in as much trouble…"

"Fine." Angel said quickly, not liking Spike talk about his feelings. He assumed they both had pushed Buffy from their minds and they have all moved on, but seeing her like this caused every emotion in Angel to resurface, same with Spike.

Spike stepped closer to Angel, as Buffy peeked over Angel's arm, which she clutched tightly. As Spike took a step her vice grip became even tighter, causing Angel to wince. Spike slowed his movements, holding his hand out. Purple sparks began to come from Buffy's body, her breathing quickening once more.

The wisps slowly disappeared as her hand reached out to Spike's, touching it cautiously. She slowly stepped from Angel's arms and went to Spike, her curiosity growing. Spike began to lead her towards a room where she could bathe but Buffy stopped, looking back to Angel nervously.

Angel watched Spike walk Buffy away, gently; he noticed and immediately wanted her back. He wanted to help her. He told himself he was, by finding out exactly what had happened to her since she had left Sunnydale. He gripped the door and jerked the doorknob violently, it coming off completely in his hands as he pushed the door open, stepping into the room, with Lorne sitting at the large glass desk, his head in his hands. Lorne looked up at Angel a little surprised.

"Lorne, you tell me everything you just saw, everything. And nothing is to be left out, I want to find out what did this to her so I can kill it with my bare hands."

"Sit down Angelkins." Lorne said quietly, knowing he had to spill what he had seen to Angel, the tone in his voice was deadly, almost as if it was a threat from Angelus himself.

"Buffy has suffered a lot of pain, I am surprised she has made it this far. In Rome she was, well, 'dating' an immortal demon. Type, I couldn't tell, he was in a human form. Then, all the sudden there was a fight. A ripped dimension, a thing-like a purple cloud, came and striked, grabbing Buffy and pulling her in..."

Angel listened to Lorne, his gaze going down to his hands on the table. He stared at them, feeling guilt for being part of the pain she suffered, as well as not being able to save her. He just couldn't save anyone anymore.

"Then she was in this place… I can't recognize it, unlike anything I have ever seen. It was a black void, all around, nothing but the nothingness…empty. Buffy laid there, her eyes closed. I don't think she was breathing, or if there was air, I just know there was pain, emotional. Then the purple flashes came, like lightening bolts…"

Angel coughed, trying to hold back any emotions. He was trying to keep himself from getting choked up, trying to visualize this world, trying to imagine Buffy in an empty void, alone.

"The lightening bolts went through her body; bring physical pain, just seeing it… caused me pain. It messed up her mind, real bad. Fried her brain, as well as every part of her body. Angelkins, we should be glad she remembered the word sing, not to mention part of a song. It dropped her in a hell dimension when it was done Angel, she was lost and confused in a hell dimension… she survived by the magic she has, unlike anything I have ever seen, or sensed, heard of! Whatever magic she controls, is more powerful than we can fathom, and it somehow brought her here."

Angel yelled and jumped up, grabbing the chair and throwing it against the wall. His face vamped out, as he cried out, slamming his fists against the walls. Lorne watched Angel quietly, knowing it was better to let him take his anger out. Angel slid down onto the ground, staring into space. "I have to kill it… it must pay..."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them! Next chapter will deal more with how Spike is handling Buffy. I am not revealing if it is a Buffy+Angel or Buffy+Spike... just read to find out! hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Spike had sat Buffy down on the toilet seat as he leaned over to the tub, turning on the water, making sure it was to be warm. Her body was cold, and it almost scared him, he was so used to her just having that warmth around her. He looked up at Buffy and everything else around him seemed to disappear as he watched her.

Buffy was unfamiliar with everything around her as she turned around, seeing herself in the mirror. Buffy's hands shakingly went towards the mirror. It was like she never saw a reflection as she watched herself, amazed. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she touched the mirror, as if trying to touch herself. She became excited as she sat up, leaning closer to the mirror.

Her smile vanished the moment she caught the reflection of the purple wisps. She cried out, in total fear and horror as she slammed her fists into the mirror, purple light pouring from her hands, shattering the mirror into pieces. The pieces of the mirror suspended in mid-air and then disappeared, no trace of a mirror ever being there.

"Bloody hell…" Spike whispered to himself, watching the mystic mojo Buffy just pulled on the mirror. Suddenly he heard a splash and looked down to his soaked pants, realizing the water was still going, and overflowing from the tub. He slammed the faucet shut and stood up, shouting a word, causing Buffy to break from the gaze to the spot where the mirror previously had been and stare at him.

"Sorry, love," Spike said, trying to usher her to the bathtub. She crawled slowly over to him. He sat her up and tried picking her up, but she pushed out of his grip and looked down at the water. She touched it lightly with her finger, lost in her own world as a faint smile returned to her face.

"Water." Buffy said quietly, causing Spike to do a double-take, surprised. She dipped her hand in lower, liking the feel of it against her skin. Spike just nodded, hoping she was regaining information, since she had obviously lost common knowledge.

Buffy stood up stripped herself, without any shame as she set her foot into the water slowly. Spike, having respect for Buffy, turned around, knowing it wasn't his right to watch Buffy naked, especially since she had no clue as to what she was doing wrong.

Buffy had emerged in the bath, running her hands through the water, watching it with utter amazement. She looked over to the man who had brought her in and he was turned away. She watched him curiously for a moment and then made a splash with her hand, causing her senses and attention to turn to her hand, surprised by the noise.

Spike stood, deciding to get clothes for the Slayer. As his hand reached the doorknob, he heard a small whimper. He turned back to Buffy; who watched him with large innocent eyes. They flickered from his hand to his face. He took his hand off and walked back over to her, keeping his eyes on her face only. "What is it, Buffy?"

"Alone." She whispered, frightened as she reached out for him, holding onto his arm with her hand. She looked to the door and then back at him, shaking her head. Spike bit his lip, wanting to cry. Buffy, about 25 years old was scared to be alone, and didn't know who she was, in her mind, or where she was. He felt sadness course through his body, which changed to anger, bringing slight warmth to his cold body, knowing revenge on the thing that did this would be the greatest moment in his life.

Spike forced a smile and nodded to Buffy, running his finger on her hand, trying to comfort her. She smiled faintly, realizing he wasn't going to leave her. She turned her focus back to the water, her eyes gazing back to Spike, just to reassure herself he was still there. Spike made a motion to clean Buffy's hair, and after a confusing stare, she understood and after an hour of effort, he managed to get most of the dirt and filth from Buffy's skin and hair.

He helped her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her, delicately, acting as if she was a gentle child, not that he had practice in taking care of children. He felt extremely protective around her as he held her close, leading her form the bathroom and searching around the room, searching for clothes to fit the small Slayer.

Spike pulled out the clothes, happy he found something. He gave them to her and slowly eased the towel from her grip. He dressed her slowly, not letting his eyes gaze to parts they shouldn't be. He really did love her.

He stood back up and looked down at his clothes, realizing he was soaking wet. He growled and cursed under his breath, knowing his clothes didn't come cheap. He felt a stare on him as he looked up, seeing Buffy stare right at him.

"Blood hell…" He whispered to himself, seeing Buffy. It was Buffy, _his_ Buffy. She looked just like the woman he had loved a year back in Sunnydale, not the frightened child-like mystical girl they had found hours earlier. The clothes he had found, low-ride jeans, and a white tank top even seemed to fit her.

It was also the look in her eyes. It didn't show fear as she looked at him, it showed, trust. Well, not that Buffy had trusted him in the beginning, but when they had brought down Hellmouth, and she said those words to him, even if he didn't believe her then, he knew there was trust in her eyes.

"Jesus, Love, you are going to make a vampire cry," Spike said, turning away, trying to hold in the feelings inside him. "Stop feeling this Spike…" he told himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Calm down, you haven't heard it all." Lorne said, after a long moment of silence. Angel looked almost insane as he sat there against the wall, covered in bits of drywall. His eyes slowly moved to gaze at Lorne.

"Finish."

"Seeing her whole past, well, let me say, she is older then 24 years. She was in that-that void for who knows how long. To us, some months, but to her, it felt like an eternity. I'm not talking hundreds Cupcake, I'm talking millions."

Angel let a sob come out from his mouth, causing Lorne to jump at stare at his boss, who was almost in tears. Angel put his hands to his face and took a long breath, trying to relax. With his face still covered he muttered, "Continue."

"So not only is she millions of years old, but-but her mind… it is so powerful, she can manipulate with her mind… It's hard to explain, but when she was dropped in the hell dimension, a demon came after her, I'm talking like the Beast, and she was so freaked out and frightened, but once the demon touched her she screamed… and the demon… it… well, it…"

"What? What did she do to the demon Lorne?" Angel cried out angrily, causing Lorne to stare down at him, he was having trouble trying to explain this, he was having trouble retaining all this new knowledge, and it was beginning to hurt.

"She gave it a shot of pure emotion! Her fear somehow transferred to the demon, and it died right there. Died from fear! Cupcake, she gave a homicidal demon _fear_, and so much of it, it died. Think of what else she would be able to do."

Angel stood up and walked from the room, slamming the door so hard, the hinges fell off and crashed to the ground. He stepped over to Harmony, his fists clenched tightly. "Give me the phone."

Harmony quickly set the phone on the desk and handed him the receiver, stepped away from him slowly, not wanting to be in the line of fire. He dialed a number and waited as it rung.

"H-Hello?" The voice asked, rather sleepily.

"Willow."

"Angel?" Her voice perked up slightly and he heard her sifting in the background. "What's going on? You sound angry, what has happened?"

"When was the last time you heard from Buffy? She showed up in Wolfram and Hart, I need you down here now, and we need some spells."

"Buffy? She's hurt? I haven't heard from her in a while, we spoke in Rome… it must've been a few months… I will be there as soon as possible Angel, forget flying. I will do a spell, please tell me she is okay." Willow started to rant, worried, hearing about Buffy. All she heard was silence on the phone and swallowed, trying to hold back tears with the thought of her best friend. "I'm coming."

Angel hung up the phone and stared at it a moment. Willow would do anything to find out what had happened to Buffy, and Willow was just what Angel needed. Angel rubbed his temples with his fingers, growling under the frustration and altogether horror of the day.

"Angel." Angel heard a voice and turned around, seeing Buffy. His eyes widened slightly as Buffy stared back at him. She looked so much like the Buffy he loved he almost forgot the millions years she had spent in the empty void. He smiled his common nervous smile, relieved she at least remembered his name.

"Peaches, the Slayer here gave quite a show, I think we underestimated the magic she controls." Spike said, coming up behind Buffy. Angel could smell faint traces of Spike on Buffy and he reminded himself _Spike was cleaning Buffy, he wouldn't dare touch her in her condition… if he comes close to her again I am killing Spike._

"We know. Lorne told me the story, I called Willow-" Angel was cut off by Buffy, who looked between the two vampires as they spoke. She then walked over to

Angel, reaching her hand over to his hair. Angel froze, watching Buffy cautiously.

Purple sparks began to fly from her hand as it touched Angel's head. He cried out as her hand seemed to disappear in his head. Angel's whole body froze; there was no movement at all. Spike ran for Buffy, to stop her when she took her hand out.

Angel dropped to the ground as Spike ran over to Buffy, gripping her shoulders. Her eyes widened, and Spike saw they changed to purple colored. She didn't know what she had done wrong as she whimpered slightly. "What did you do Buffy!" Spike cried out, shaking her, his eyes going down to look at Angel, who was passed out on the floor.

"I copied the language you spoke, so I could understand. I remembered only bits and pieces, so I copied the language so I could speak like Angel and you do." Her eye color faded back into their natural color and Spike slowly released his grip on Buffy and knelt down to Angel.

"Peaches, you okay? Come on, get up." Spike said, nudging him slightly with his hands. Angel's body moved and his face scrunched up, obviously still in pain as Angel's eyes opened and he looked up at Spike. He slowly sat up, looking up at Buffy who stared down at him.

"Was I just violated?" Angel asked, looking up at them two. He felt his head as memories he had long forgotten resurfaced. _She stirred up my mind… _He groaned and stood up slowly, trying hard not to fall back down.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wanted to understand. I knew the language; at least I think I do. Some words I remembered, and I wanted to know it all." Buffy explained to Angel, stepped closer to him. She touched his head lightly, causing him to automatically wince.

"At least we have her talking…" Angel forced a smile to Buffy and she cocked her head slightly, watching him curiously. He gave his sheepish smile to her.

"Love, how did you know you could do that?" Spike asked slowly, because hours before she had unexpectedly hurt coworkers and shattered a mirror, and it didn't look like she meant too.

She looked at him curiously; she looked confused by his words. "What do you mean? There aren't any things I can't do…" Buffy said quietly, looking between the two vampires.

"What do you mean? You can do anything?" Spike asked,

Buffy opened her mouth to speak again but turned around, facing an empty area. "Someone is coming…" She stumbled back and Spike held her, as she leaned against him, worried. Angel watched Buffy curiously, she may be the most powerful creature alive, yet she didn't seem to know it, any new thing frightened her.

Spike looked around the ground floor of Wolfram and Hart, wondering what Buffy was talking about. In that moment, Willow appeared on the floor. She stood up and wobbled around. "Strong spell, usually I try to avoid this now…"

Willow gained her balance and looked around, her eyes stopping at Buffy. A smile appeared on her face as she ran to her best friend. "Oh Buffy! They said you were in trouble or something, I am so glad…" Willow stopped as she neared Buffy and stared at her. "Whoa, she has a totally different aura, like strong, not magic exactly… but"

"That's what we need your help with…" Angel said, coming from the hidden corner. Buffy watched the girl and Angel saw the fear in her eyes. Buffy thought she could do anything she wanted, yet a new person frightened her.

Wesley ran into the room, scared. He didn't notice Willow, who stepped back as Wesley went to Angel, fear in his eyes. Buffy whimpered and clung to Spike, who just watched Wesley. "Something is wrong with Fred…"

"What?" Angel said, walking up to Wesley, staring down at him, anger rising again, he couldn't believe everyone around him was suddenly harmed.

"Earlier a sarcophagus was brought in and a mist sprayed out. Fred was checked by the doctors, nothing was wrong, but then she fainted, blood spilled out. Angel, her organs are heating and she might die."

Angel's jaw clenched as he stared at Wesley, who seemed equally deadly. "Why did no one tell me this when it happened?"

"You were dealing with Buffy, and I was not told of this matter until Fred dropped into my arms." Wesley almost spat the words at Angel.

"Willow, Spike, stay with Buffy, I have to find out what is going on." Angel said and stormed off, Wesley next to him, almost yelling at each other bitterly, Angel angry for not knowing and Wesley because he and Fred were finally together, and then this happened.

Buffy watched Angel walk away as her eyes widened, fear showing in her eyes again. She turned to Spike, and said quietly, "Where is he going?"

Spike watched them leaving, half listening to worried Buffy. He shook his head, his attention turning back to Buffy. "He is going to help our friend, she is sick… or something; I can't believe Peaches left… I mean, I should be aloud to know what's going on with Fred…"

"So fix the girl, so Angel can come back." Buffy said, cocking her head at Spike, not understanding why Angel had to leave. Spike stared at her, not knowing how to explain you can't fix a person.

"Love, you can't fix a person, if they get sick, or some magic comes upon them, they can't always be fixed right away. You have to find the special item that can fix them…"

"Fix her!" Buffy cried out, impatiently, not liking Angel being gone. She wanted him back; she didn't like it when people left her alone. And Angel was nice to her, like Spike. She wanted them both to be with her, and not leave her.

Spike was kind of startled and didn't know what to do. Buffy was now standing in front of him, looking at him, frustrated and angry. Willow watched, a little shocked and surprised, this so unlike her best friend.

Purple sparks began to fly from Buffy as a sick and frail looking Fred appeared in front of her. She stared down at Fred, who looked around bewildered, huge bags under her eyes. Buffy looked confused for a moment and cocked her head.

"Is she broken because the other person inside of her?"

"What? Love, what are you talking about?"


	7. Chapter 7

"There is someone else inside of her. I will take her out, so Angel will not leave again." Buffy said as Fred stared at Buffy, scared. Fred was lifted into the air, who freaked out more, her arms swinging in the air. Fred was covered in purple smoke and then dropped to the ground.

Fred shot up from the ground and started coughing, the color already returning to her cheeks. The purple cloud had disappeared and Buffy stared down at Fred. Fred stared right back up at Buffy, "She was taking me over… I felt it… she was there…"

"Fred!" Angel shouted, at the top of the stairs, causing everyone to look at him. He raced down the stairs, running over to her. "Are you okay? You disappeared…"

"I am fine… Buffy… did something…" Fred gasped, her strength returning to her at a fast pace. Her look turned to worry as she stared at Angel, "Where is Wesley?" She asked, wondering where he was. Angel's body froze, going rigid.

"He's dealing with someone… after you disappeared, a little friend came and told us everything, someone named Illryia was supposed to take you over… he said there was no way to stop it, how did Buffy?" He looked at Buffy, watching her, bewildered.

Buffy smiled, seeing Angel was back with her. She didn't know if he would return, but now that he had, she was satisfied again. "The thing inside of her, I killed it. It did fix her, right?"

Willow watched her best friend with wide eyes. Buffy just performed a feat that was seemingly impossible. Angel and Spike also stared at her, while Fred stayed on the ground, rambling on about the thing that was inside her body.

"Peaches, maybe we should take the Slayer up to your office…" Spike started but was immediately interrupted by Angel.

"I agree. Willow, take Fred upstairs, I am sure you will find someone eventually, Spike and I need to talk to Buffy, especially since she is able to talk now, thanks to me…" Angel absently put his hand to his head, feeling the spot where Buffy's hand went through it.

Willow nodded, helping Fred get up. She didn't know what was going on, but evidently many things, and she hoped she could get alone with one of them sooner or later to be filled in on Buffy, as well as the new story with Fred.

"Buffy, would you like to come with Spike and I?" Angel asked nicely to Buffy who turned to them and nodded as Spike put his hand on her back and led her to the elevator. Buffy jumped when the elevator started, purple wisps beginning to come off her body. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy, trying to calm her down. Her body relaxed as he rocked her gently, as Spike watched, trying hard not to growl.

Buffy went into Angel's office and immediately went to the window, looking at L.A., surprised and intrigued as she touched the window. Spike stormed into the room, still a little angry as Angel could not help but smirk at Spike.

"Peaches, you've seen what Slayer can do, what are we supposed to do? Keep her here in L.A.?" Spike asked bitterly, sitting down on the black leather chair. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, not caring if he was allowed to or not.

"We need Willow to resurface her memories of Buffy, and then when we have our Buffy back, we can-" Angel was sitting in his office chair, his eye still watching Buffy, just in case she caused some trouble.

"Peaches, she has other memories, there is no way she will be the same." Spike took another drag from his cigarette, his eyes also moving to gaze over at Buffy. He hated the fact that he was still feeling something towards her, after trying so hard to get rid of them.

Buffy turned around and looked at them. "You two are angry at each other, and you like to argue. I can help, you two will be…" She paused, searching for the right word and she smiled, "friends." Before Spike and Angel could even protest Buffy spoke appeared around both Angel and Spike, much to their protests.

"Bloody hell Slayer!" Spike cried out, trying to push away the smoke that surrounded him. Angel was freaking out as he fell back against the wall, causing the swords that were hanging to fall.

The smoke disappeared instantly as Buffy watched, not knowing that she had done anything bad. Spike and Angel both stood up, holding their heads, which were aching.

"Hey, Peaches, you okay?" Spike asked Angel, his hand dropping to the side, his voice concerned and worried, wondering if Angel was alright.

"Yeah, I am fine, Thanks Spike. What just happened? And what about you? You look like you just saw a ghost." Angel looked down at the swords on the ground and began picking them up, hanging them on the wall.

Spike walked over to Angel and helped him. "I don't know, last thing I remember is bringing Buffy into here, and to tell you the truth, I was a little jealous of your hug with Buffy."

Angel looked at Spike, a little hurt for a moment. "Oh, I am sorry; she needed to be calmed down. You should've seen me when you went to go clean her up, I got so mad, I mean, despite being away from her this long, I love her still."

"I do too Peaches, I mean, I tried to ignore them, but I love Buffy. But she is off limits, I know she is yours" Spike smiled at Angel, knowing Angel was meant to be with Buffy, not himself.

Angel gave his sheepish smile to Spike. "No, Spike, I can't, I mean, you are better for her, I am just the guy who saves the world, I am not supposed to end up with anyone, it's a curse…" Spike and Angel both argued for a bit and then watched each other in silence, finally reaching over and hugging each other.

Harmony walked into the room holding some paperwork and saw them hugging. The paperwork dropped as all the papers flew in multiple directions while Harmony stared at Angel and Spike, her mouth dropped open in total shock.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think it's cute!" Fred cried out, watching Spike and Angel talk together, in their own little world. Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Harmony, Willow and Lorne all sat in Angel's office at his table, having a meeting while Buffy watched the two vampires, happy and watching them with extreme curiosity.

"That's not cute, it's scary." Wesley disagreed, staring as Angel made a joke, causing Spike to laugh. Even Willow thought it to be a little freaky. "So explain this again Harmony…"

"I came into the office, and Angel and Spike were hugging. I think Buffy did something to them, I mean, that is so unlike them." Harmony said, almost nauseated by them.

"I guess we have underestimated the powers of Buffy. She did the impossible by saving Fred…" Wesley paused to glare at Gunn, who had let the sarcophagus inside Wolfram and Hart. Gunn looked down at the table, staying quiet. "And has altered the 'attitude' of Angel and Spike…"

"Buffy is like a god, except she is stronger. She destroyed a god that tried to take over Fred. She can change anything to her liking, and there are no consequences. She can end the world as easily as make her own." Willow said, speaking up, her eyes watching the Slayer.

The table was silent until Lorne spoke up, singing a song quietly. "It is picked; it stays alone, the tipping of the balance. It gets dropped on one side, if they take it, the tipping of the balance. It changes side if they lose, now they take it, the tipping of the balance. Death, life, it can do anything, befriend it, and you rule all, with the tipping of the balance."

Lorne finished and everyone stared at him, confused. He smiled nervously and said, "It's a song we would hear when we were young, kind of like nursery rhymes you had as children."

"Buffy is the tipping of the balance." Fred spoke up, causing everyone to turn to her as she got excited. "I mean, that nursery rhyme describes her. The two sides, good and evil, she was in a hell dimension, but nothing evil was able to befriend her. So she was dropped with us, and now…"

"We can rule the world." Wesley finished for her, as the song Lorne sang mentioned. "So we have the powers of everything in our hands, and the only two people who she trusts are…" Wesley looked over to Spike and Angel who were still talking. "Bonding."

"We need to get Angel to focus, and we need to figure out how to get Buffy to reverse the spell. I mean, it is nature for Angel and Spike to hate each other, and seeing them like this is… gross." Willow said, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"I believe Buffy took an immediate liking to Angel and Spike is, well, despite being millions of years old, because the familiarity she had with them." Wesley said, sliding off his glasses. Willow perked up and was about to protest, but Wesley continued. "The intimate familiarity." Willow closed her mouth and sat back, knowing what Wesley had meant.

Angel walked up to the group, a smile on his face. Spike stood next to him, also grinning. Gunn stared at them both, ready to be sick. Angel spoke to the silence that all watched him, "So, what did we all come together for?"

"Um, Angel, we need you to tell Buffy to reverse the spell she did on you and Spike." Willow said carefully and slowly, not knowing what kind of response she would be getting back from Angel.

"Spell? What spell did the Slayer but on Peaches and me?" Spike asked, wondering why he was getting all the wide-eyes stared from the fang-gang, and Willow. Fred sighed and put her head down on the desk.

Angel frowned, understanding something was up. Everyone seemed a little angry at Spike and him, but Angel didn't understand why. He looked over at Buffy, who sat at his desk, pushing herself on the chair. She spun around and laughed, enjoying it. "Come on, you lot. Have some fun; there is no bad out that we have to deal with." Spike said, shrugging and pulling out a cigarette, lighting it.

Buffy perked up in the chair and sat on the desk, looking at them eagerly, smiling. "Spike wants you to have fun, so you will!" She smiled and everyone at once cried out, knowing Buffy was about to do a spell on them.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the bloody hell…?" Spike asked, looking around the room, wondering where he was. He looked to Buffy and his confusion grew stronger. "Weren't we just…"

Buffy walked up to Spike and smiled, nodding. "You wanted to have fun, so I made you all become where you were having the most fun in your lives." She cocked her head staring at Spike. "You had the best time of your life when… you had intercourse with a girl. Me. That is me." Her eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"Slayer, are you okay? What is going on Love? Where am I?" He looked around, having the only thing he could remember was that they began kissing in an old house and it had just collapsed on him. Now he was in a large room, with people he didn't know… and the Slayer was acting crazy.

"Will? Where the hell am I?" Angelus yelled, tossing up a chair. He growled, seeing Spike and then Buffy. "Will? Is that a Slayer? I can smell it, its hanging off of her, if you came after another Slayer…" Angelus picked up Spike by his collar and held him up angrily, causing Spike to yell and protest.

"Wait… you…your hair… and clothes…" Angelus dropped Spike, who brushed himself off. Angelus put his hand to his hair and his eyes widened, wanting to know what happened to his hair.

Buffy frowned at them. "I took you from the times you were most happy, and you are not. I am not. Spike had sexual intercourse with me, and I do not remember…" She cocked her head, thinking back through her many years, trying to remember the memory that she had seen from Spike.

"Will, you had sex with a Slayer? Bad vampire." Angelus growled, his confusion dropped by hearing Buffy's words. They were enemies, they had built up a large reputation in Europe, and if word got around that his grandchilde slept with a Slayer… especially if it was actually sex, and not rape.

"Oh shut up Peaches, you slept with Buffy here and got yourself killed, and sent to a hell dimension." Spike snapped, angry at Angel for tossing him around like that. He had yet to realize what was going on and his eyes kept going back to Buffy, thinking about how they were just about to… but then he was here, wherever that was.

"What are you talking about Will?" Angelus demanded, not liking this place. He wanted to know where he was, and especially where Dru and Darla were… they were just with him a moment ago, along with Spike, but not with the ridiculous hair.

"Peaches, are you back to Angelus? Couldn't stay in L.A., could you, have to come back after Love here…" Spike growled, jealous. He and Buffy were together, why were they all the sudden in a room with many people? "Lose your soul again?" Spike sneered, on a roll, "How could you lose your soul, with good ol Buff with me?"

"Freeze!" Buffy shouted, as Spike and Angelus both froze, unable to move. She paced over to Spike, putting her hand through his head as she had done Angel. Angelus did not know what was going on and started to freak, wondering what kind of Slayer this girl was.

Buffy saw bits of herself doing all these things she did not remember. She did not like this and released Angelus and Spike from their hold. Black smoke began to crowd around Buffy and then she disappeared. Spike and Angel both landed hard on the floor, letting out a grunt of pain.

"Peaches, she's gone…" Spike said, getting up. He and Angel both made eye contact and thought back to when they hugged.

"Spike, we will never mention it again."

"Agreed." Spike said immediately, turning to everyone else, who sat in the chairs, with a dazed and confused look on their faces. "Come on lot, we have a missing Slayer."

Wesley turned to look at Angel and Spike, his face angry. "You let her get away!" He shouted, causing everyone to look up at Angel and Wesley, who seemed to be glaring at each other angrily.

"I am sorry Wesley, I was busy being a young Angelus, who thought he was still killing everyone in Europe, with Dru and Darla and thought Spike here was mad by the hair and outfits. Meanwhile Spike was thinking he was a Spike who was about to be laid by Buff."

Silence covered the room as Spike's eyebrows lifted; surprised Angel even mentioned that out loud. Angel stood still; also surprised he had said it. "Well, we don't have time to discuss what Buffy had just done, we just need to find her… a girl with all the power in the world, disappearing… where would she go?" Wesley said, causing everyone to look at each other with blank faces.

Buffy floated over a crater as she looked down at it. "This is the place, this is where I was. Why do I not remember? I want to remember. I have been here before, it is familiar."

"I can help you remember." A voice said, stepping out of the shadows to the end of the crater, looking down at the purple-eyed Buffy. She stared up at him for a moment and then floated to where he was, staring at him. The man just smirked, his eyes glowing in pleasure of finding the Slayer.


	10. Chapter 10

"I want to remember." Buffy said as she looked around the room she was taken too. The man nodded, taking a seat on a leather couch, leaning back and sighing. Buffy turned back to look at the man.

"Do you?" The man asked right back at Buffy, causing her to frown and purple wisps came from her body. The man just smiled at her. "Calm down, I don't need you killing me."

"What am I? Spike and Angel call me Buffy. I like them because I feel like I know them. I had sexual intercourse with Spike. I do not remember that. I want to remember it."

The man stood up and out his arm around Buffy's neck, leaning in to look at her. He smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "You see, you were Buffy. A long time ago, now you are the tip of the scale. There is a balance of good and evil, you, you small cutie are the one who will decide who wins."

Buffy cocked her head, looking at him. "What am I? Good or evil?"

The man let go of Buffy and moved in front of her, sliding a lock of her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "It's up to you; you can change anything in this little world of yours. Yes, I do consider it your world because you can mold or do anything to it you like."

Buffy thought about what he had said, she could do anything. Anything. "So, how about remembering your past?" The man put his hands to her head as she looked a little frightened, but eased up as her eyes closed, visions passing through her of her life as the Slayer.

The man released his hands, letting the girl crumble to the floor, rolling into a ball. He knelt down next to her, affectionately putting his hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay, let your mind sort everything out."

"I was taken from my life. So many things, all so different… I was a Slayer…" Buffy lay on the floor, sobbing and mumbling, her life coming back as one big rush. The man sat her up and set Buffy in his lap, cradling her quietly, trying to quiet her sobs.

"Who are you?" Buffy whispered into the man's ear but he continued to rock her petite body. He paused, whispering the reply back into her ear calmly.

"The one who chose you." Buffy froze, scrambling away from him, pushing him away from her body as she sat against the wall staring at him. He smirked back at her as wisps began to come off her body, scared and frightened.

"I wouldn't try Buffy, if I was the one to make you, do you think you could kill me? I can be killed, yes, but not by you. I am immune from you. A little gift for choosing the die that will determine Earth's fate." The man stood up, lightening a cigarette and taking a drag, looking calmly back down at Buffy who whimpered, purple smoke emitting off her body.

"Don't worry Buffy, you can't run either, I have a special connection to you." He took another drag from the cigarette but saw that Buffy was already gone. He shrugged, figuring she must've run off to her friends. He knew she would be back, especially if he called her. He usually got what he wanted anyway, being The Immortal.

"We need to find the Slayer now." Spike said, causing Angel to nod in reply but was stopped by Harmony, who stepped into the room.

"Um, Angel, someone is here for you, a case." Harmony said, wondering what was going on as she went silent. Everyone walked from his office, each wondering where the Slayer could've run off to.

"Peaches can't take the case, we have to find the Slayer," Spike told Harmony and walked, walking straight into Angel, who had stopped walking suddenly. "Bloody hell Peaches!" Spike cried out angrily but saw Angel wasn't paying attention to him. Spike looked over Angel to see a boy standing in the lobby, looking around.

"I have to stay here…" Angel stammered, turning to face the others. "Wes, Fred, you two go look up anything to figure out what she is. I don't care if you have already, keep searching. Spike think about where Buffy would go, and Willow, trying a locater spell. I need to deal with this right now."

They all watched a little shocked as Angel stepped up to two parents and a boy. They could not figure out what was more important then an ex girlfriend who could destroy the world.

"Um, how can I help you?" Angel stammered, looking to the parents and avoiding eye contact with the boy. The parents spoke to Angel but all he was paying attention to was the boy, who looked around curiously. The boy… Angel recognized immediately, it was his son Connor. And he was in the place Angel wanted him least. Near himself.

"Come with me." Angel said to the parents as he led them into his office to find out exactly why they had brought Connor. He sat down and listened to the parents.

"Angel has lost it." Spike said, looking to Angel inside his office. Everyone else left, off to do the tasks Angel had sent them on.


	11. Chapter 11

Spike looked over at Connor and did a double-take. He ran to Connor, pushing the kid back as Connor let out a protest. "Niblet! I've never been happier to see a Summer's in my life!"

Dawn looked to Spike, her eyes widening. She had heard Spike was alive but she was so happy to see him as she cried out, throwing her arms around him. "Spike! You're alive! I heard, but didn't think…"

Spike hugged Dawn back, feeling slightly awkward but let go of her, putting his hand on her hair, realizing how much she had grown in a year when he last saw her. "You hear about your sister Love?" Spike asked, Connor watching them curiously, his eyes on Dawn.

"Yeah… I went to visit Giles in London and then Willow called me, I took the first flight. I hadn't heard from Buffy, but I didn't worry, I didn't think…" Dawn sighed, shaking her head, trying hard not to cry.

"It's okay Love, we will find your sister, this isn't your fault, and your sister was taken by something we can't control. I need Peaches to get rid of his clients so we can find her…" Spike grumbled, taking a look to Angel's office.

"Um, that's my parents in there…" Connor said quietly, causing Spike and Dawn to both look back at him. He blushed, putting his head down.

"Why the bloody hell did Peaches find your case more important than the Slayer?" Spike demanded, causing Connor to look up at Spike, a little taken back and surprised. Spike just shook his head and growled, frustrated as he walked away.

"I am sorry if we are doing something wrong…" Connor said quietly to Dawn, who looked away from Spike and looked back to Connor.

"Its alright, my sister is missing… and on the brink of destroying the world…" Dawn mumbled, causing Connor to stare at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise and he looked a little amazed. Dawn just shrugged, not knowing what to do since Willow was off locating her sister.

Angel walked out of the room, the parents following behind him, looking a little flustered. "Connor, I am your father. You are the son of two vampires. You were taken to a hell dimension and you grew up there, finally returning here. I made a deal and you were given to a normal family, no one remembers you but me."

Dawn and Connor's eyes both widened as they stared at Angel. Dawn suspected this to be the longest she had ever heard Angel speak. This also seemed like the only time Angel had spoken and not sounded sad or love-sick. She looked over to Connor, who looked shocked.

"That's impossible…" Connor stammered, thinking about the nightmares he seemed to have almost every night…fighting beasts… that didn't exist, right? He knew those dreams were all too real. He held his head and shook it, in disbelief.

"I had to tell you Connor, I mean, after the previous events, I need you to know I am watching over you, and that if anything is ever gone on to call me…" Angel said worriedly, his body moving around nervously.

"Don't worry Connor, I am only about 3 years old, being human and all, I am really a green ball of energy." Dawn told him, trying to reassure the distraught boy before looking up to Angel, shocked. "You have a son! You are a vampire… that's impossible! Does Buffy know!" Dawn cried out, causing Angel to lower his head, hurt.

Angel turned towards Connor's parents, well, foster parents. "I think it would be best for Connor's safety if he stays here at Wolfram and Hart for a while." The parents looked to Connor and back to Angel, shaking their heads, not wanting their boy to stay with…a vampire.

"No, mom, dad, I want to stay here for a while, I might be able to learn what I am and how to deal with it, I don't want another freak out from the truck…" Connor said, speaking up as everyone turned to him, a little surprised.

Connor and his parents walked away from Dawn and Angel, obviously discussing if Connor should stay. Dawn looked up at Angel, who watched Connor. "Angel, we need to focus on Buffy, if she really can do all these things… we need to get her back and keep her from doing anything rash."

Angel just nodded, looking away from Connor to look at Dawn. She seemed so much older and mature compared to the girl he had met not to long ago. He knew she was right and despite his son showing up, he had something important to deal with.

"Buffy?" Dawn whispered, causing Angel to look up immediately. Buffy was running to Angel, throwing her arms around him.

"The Immortal! He made me like this! I saw my life! I am a Slayer! I do not want to be this creature, I want to live like I used to!" Buffy cried out in Angel's arms as he held her protectively, Dawn watching with wide eyes. Purple wisps were coming off her body.

"The Immortal eh?" Spike said, coming into the room, looking to Angel, who stared back at Spike, both knowing who The Immortal was.


End file.
